A Microservice is a software architectural design pattern that structures an application as a collection of loosely coupled services. The Microservices Architecture is a variant of the service-oriented architecture (SOA) focusing on fine-grained services and lightweight protocols. The value of the Microservice Architecture may be achieved through decomposing large, monolithic legacy applications into a set of small independent, composable services that each can be accessed.
These individual small independent, composable services are called as Nanoservices. A Nanoservice is a service that is broken down into very small pieces. However, not all very small pieces of code are nanoservices. A Nanoservices must be deployable, reusable, and useful. When a service or a method does not call other internal method but calls an external service such as a web service or a database interface, it is considered as a Nanoservice. A number of Nanoservices may be grouped according to the characteristics of the Nanoservices (e.g., a common keyword) to form a Microservice.
The Microservices Architecture enables individual services to be deployed and scaled independently (typically via containers), worked on in parallel by different teams, built in different programming languages, and have their continuous delivery and deployment flows. As the development companies move towards cloud-native approaches, it is needed to disintegrate their existing monoliths into microservices, which are beneficial because developers of the companies can work independently and can communicate together. The companies realize that they can achieve the same results with microservices as the monolith applications but with better efficiency and resiliency.
However, even though there have been efforts to implement Microservices by disintegrating monolith applications, there has been no solution available to perform the service automatically. Accordingly, a new solution for disintegrating a Monolith application into Microservices that requires less effort and time is required.